An unmanned vehicle (UV) is an autonomous or semi-autonomous craft that performs one or more functions as if one or more persons were aboard. In recent years, developmental interest in unmanned land, sea, air and space vehicles and vehicle systems has increased for a variety of military and civilian applications. Unmanned vehicle use has potential economic and risk benefits. Especially attractive is the ability of unmanned vehicles to perform dangerous or hazardous tasks without risk to humans. “Unmanned aerial vehicles” (abbreviated “UAVs”) are also referred to as “unpiloted aircraft” or “flying drones.”
At this time, UVs have been designed to perform in multiple environments, including land, sea and air environments. Unmanned Ground Vehicles (UGVs) are most predominant in the Explosive Ordinance Disposal (EOD) community for their ability to remove humans from dangerous situations. However, other UGV systems have been developed for discreet surveillance of targets, patrolling of security perimeters, and remote sensing. Unmanned Underwater Vehicles (UUVs) are currently used for a variety of missions including ocean floor mapping, remote sensing and countermeasure operations. UAVs are primarily used for remote sensing and surveillance as well as payload delivery. The mission that all three of these unmanned vehicles support is remote sensing; however there are gaps in each system's abilities to provide sensor feedback of a remote target. UAV's have limited loiter time and to remain undetected must maintain a fairly sizable standoff distance from the target. UUVs operate only in water and rarely is a target located in this environment. UGVs have a limited range and mobility limits the terrain the vehicle can cover.
A need remains, therefore, for a UV that is capable of operating in multiple environments. A need also remains for a ground based vehicle that allows for close proximity surveillance that is initially delivered through UUV or UAV modes.